


Gears of Fear

by Fangzarie



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Non-Canon Storyline, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangzarie/pseuds/Fangzarie
Summary: This is a the story nay a nightmare. One night Dr. Wily discovered a strange alien object that crashed near his skull castle. Knowing Wily's curiosity towards objects from space he brought it into his lab to examine. However, this was the worst and possibly last mistake he'd ever make. The strange energy from the object causes his robots to lose control of themselves and exhibit symptoms similar to...ZOMBIES!?Once again its up to Mega Man to save the day and stop all the robots from tearing anyone and everyone to shreds. With the help of Dr. Light and some other scientists perhaps they can find a cure?





	1. Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a dark not so stormy night Dr.Wily is awake trying to remedy a cure to his rivalry when something strange happens. A mysterious object possibly from space lands just on his doorstep. Could this new thing be the answer he was looking for?

\--Wily Castle 22:00 --20XX--

It was a night like any other. Dark sky above, dew drop covered grass below and not a cloud in the starry night sky. It was late and yet that never stopped Dr. Wily from plotting before. Within his skull fortress the evil genius sat at his desk, a few sheets of paper in front of him as he scribbled down idea after idea for his next evil scheme. The room was dark and the only light source was that from a single lamp on his desk. Along the floor was a sea of crumpled paper balls, the graveyard of wasted ideas. His pen stopped again and Dr. Wily roared angrily before adding another ball to the wasteland of plans.

"Pheh! This is ridiculous! How can I not come up with _anything_!?" Dr. Wily yelled slamming his fist against his desk causing everything on top to jangle loudly. Dr. Wily grumbled as he started to write again, grinding his teeth as he furiously scribbled onto another sheet of paper. His hand flew wildly across the page, the black lines tangling and weaving on the paper almost making an indecipherable mess.

"Thomas thinks he's got me beat. Thinks he can create a mechanical marvel before me, Ha! I've been one step ahead of him this whole time." Dr. Wily snickered to himself finally getting some ideas out of his mind.

As Dr.Wily finally picked up speed in his writing his faithful SWN Bass slowly entered the room. A curious yet stern look on his features, he didn't say anything as he strolled in shifting through the paper ball sea. The reds of his eyes gleamed in the dim room like an animal creeping in the darkness. Bass' body was almost completely concealed as he walked around the edge of the room. Once he'd reached the opposite end on the room he sat down in a chair hidden by the darkness. It took Dr. Wily a moment to realize Bass had entered and even then only when the SWN yawned rather loudly did he notice. 

"Is there any particular reason you're here?" Wily asked with am annoyed hiss to his voice that Bass had entered his private quarters without his permission. 

Usually Dr. Wily wouldn't have cared or might have even been indifferent to his intrusion however tonight was different. Tonight Dr. Wily had begun working on his most overzealous project.

_Zero._

Wily had been working on Zero since one of his spies discovered Dr. Light was working on a similar project in secret. It was this discovery that had Dr. Wily pulling his mustache with frustration and eagerness to finish his robot before Dr.Light's. If Wily could finish Zero his strength would far surpass Bass' and just maybe be enough to take out Mega Man once and for all. For now Zero was just an idle nearly completed dream.

When Dr. Wily asked Bass what was the other's purpose for being there he merely huffed in response. A haughty sort of uninterested huff. "I heard you yelling and I figured you were having a stroke in your old age." Bass retorted back a sly grin on his face, though because of the darkness Wily could not see it. The scientist groaned now more annoyed than he was a moment ago. Before Dr. Wily could even get a word in edgewise Bass continued his teasing.

"Are you seriously still working on that girly robot? That thing looks ridiculous, all that hair! The second you turn it on it'll just trip over itself the whole time. Haha!" Bass finished, laughing louder this time.

Wily rolled his eyes and decided it was best to continue his work, though now that Bass had finally stopped talking he did take the chance to make a quick witty remark back. "I'd learn to respect that girly robot if I were you. Zero will surpass your power and defeat Mega Man once and for all. Something you've failed at countless times my dear creation." Now it was Bass' turn to roll his eyes. 

There was a silence between the two of them for quite a while after that last comment. Bass closed his eyes, beginning to fall asleep from the quiet of the room. Though the silence didn't last long. There was a small hissing sound first, the noise grew louder, slowly like someone was shooting off fireworks in the distance. However this was no firework. As the whirring hiss grew louder it became all Wily could stand as he slammed his palms against the desk and jumped to his feet in rage, "Bass go find whoever is making that sound and remove them this instant!" He hollered just in time for what sounded and possibly felt like a loud explosion.

A loud boom echoed the surrounding area certainly anyone with ears would have heard the sound. The ground shook like an earthquake hard enough to almost knock the mad genius off his feet, however Bass was not so lucky as the crash had successfully toppled his chair to the floor, SWN included. As quickly as the earth shaking phenomenon happened the whole fortress became deathly still.

 "Hmm, follow me, we're going to investigate." Dr.Willy muttered quickly flipping his lab coat in a dramatic way as he hurried from the room. He seemed unfazed by the mysterious sound and in fact was excited to figure out what had happened. After picking himself up from the floor with a disgruntled growl Bass followed behind Wily grumbling in annoyance the whole way.

It was eerie how silent the fortress had become even after such a strange event. The only noise that filled the air was from Dr.Wily's and Bass' own feet as they stepped out into the night. Wily looked around, everything appeared to be in place. At least at first glance everything appeared in place. He squinted trying to discern what he was seeing for off In the distance there was a bright acidly green glow.

"Well, well. What have we here?" Dr.Wily muttered as he began to slowly move towards the strange light. Bass stayed back, he was clearly nervous now. He watched Wily for a moment standing in place as if he were petrified to the spot. Bass' eyes stayed wide open, the green glow from across the field was almost mesmerizing, controlling even from this distance "Bass! Get over here!" Wily yelled suddenly snapping Bass out of his hypnotic like stupor.

Bass shook his head trying to recollect his thoughts as he rushed to be at Dr.Wily's side. Once beside him the two stood at the edge of a small crater. From here the the light was almost blinding, both human and even robot had to squint or at the very least use their hand as a makeshift shade from the luminescence. "Look there boy, you see that?" Dr.Wily asked pointing down into the crater. Bass trained his eyes to the center of crash site, deep down was a strange cluster of bright green crystals. They looked absolutely brilliant. Even after crashing to earth's surface they were mostly intact, only a few shards had become scattered around the site. Even from this far away from the cluster Bass could feel the energy they were emitting. "...powerful." Was simply all Bass could manage in his stunned state. Dr.Wily began to chuckle deviously, a dark knowing grin spread underneath his bushy mustache.

"Thomas won't know what hit him."


	2. Ground Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Light house was fast asleep until a strange noise wakes up young Mega. Being the curious hero he is the blue bomber quickly goes out to investigate, unfortunately what he discovers might not be a good thing.

\--Light Labs 21:00--

The Light house had finally gotten quiet for the night. Mega, Roll and even Dr.Light were fast asleep. Dr.Light had fallen asleep at his desk, plans for a robot named X in front of him. He'd been planning on making the bot a surprise little brother for Mega however the time it it would take to fully finish X was undetermined. Mega was unaware of X for now but that was soon to change this very night. Off in the distance there was a sound similar to an explosion, the small rumble was enough to wake a certain robot boy.

Mega's eyes slowly opened, the blueish-white LED's that were his eyes glowed in the darkness of his bedroom. He blinked, staring around the room as he wondered what the noise from earlier was from. Mega yawned softly as he quietly jumped out of bed trying not to wake Rush his faithful robot canine companion who'd been sleeping at the foot of his bed. Alas it was no use and the moment Mega's feet hit the floor Rush's ears twitched and his head shot up looking towards Mega with an excited pant, tail wagging happily. Mega smiled and gave Rush a pet on the head as he placed his finger over his own mouth. "Shh Rush. I don't want to wake Roll or Dr.Light." Mega whispered moving aside so Rush could join him out of bed.

Mega stretched now fully awake, he'd make note of the room one last time before waving for Rush to follow him. "I think I heard an explosion Rush. I want to go check it out ok buddy?" Mega whispered explaining where he was going to Rush.

"So you heard it too huh? I thought it was a dream?" a small feminine voice whispered from behind the two.

Both Rush and Mega froze in place, they looked back nervously and there behind them was Roll. She had a worried expression on her face though there was a bit sleepiness there as well. He hands clasped together in that iconic way as she walked over to stand beside Mega. "Roll? You should be resting. Me and Rush are just going to investigate that sound we heard." Mega explained again resting a hand on his sister's shoulder reassuringly. Roll nodded giving her brother a hug, even Rush gave her a happy lick on the back of her hand. "I'll stay here and protect Dr.Light just in case it was something bad. Please be careful you two." Roll whispered, she nuzzled her head against Mega's shoulder. It was clear she was worried, her sisterly intuition was giving her bad vibes about the situation. After the trio separated from their family hug Roll walked the two boys outside, Mega instructed Rush to initiate his jet form. Once he was on the back of Rush he activated his Mega Man armor and turned to face Roll, giving her a reassuring wink. "Don't worry Roll, I'm sure it was nothing. We'll be back in a bit." Mega told her before speeding off. Roll watched the two fly off, the wind from their takeoff blowing her hair in a cinematic fashion. 

"Be careful Mega." She whispered as they flew off into the distance.

\--Wily Castle 00:00(Midnight)--

They were in the lab now. Dr.Wily, Bass and the strange green crystals. Wily was busy examining the crystals with care, all the while his grin growing larger and larger. "Whohohoh! These crystals are amazing. This is just the edge I needed Bass. With these crystals I will be able to make Zero the most powerful robot in the world!" Dr.Wily gave a hardy laugh as he continued to analyze the properties of the strange otherworldly crystals. 

While Wily was busy making modifications to Zero Bass had taken to staying as far away from the things as possible. He huffed angrily at the old man's eagerness to use the accursed things. Their very presence in the room was almost driving Bass mad. A strange constant buzzing hum like that of an insect was messing with all of his receptors so badly he could hardly think straight. Bass didn't know whether to punch a wall or run out of the lab screaming, however was sure that whatever power these crystals possessed would no doubt be a challenge for Mega Man. Had it not been for his own blatant curiosity of how powerful Dr.Wily could make this _Zero_ Bass would have already advised Wily against using them and blown the crystals to dust by now.

Finally Dr.Wily was done examining the crystals and was making his final modifications to the one called Zero. He'd fashioned the space rocks on the front of his creations chest. Two large round green orbs rested center stage on Zero's chest, glowing with the energy from the mysterious crystals. Dr.Wily stood back looking his creation up and down with pride. "Look at him Bass. A mechanical marvel lies before you, no doubt, this will be the robot to take down that blasted Mega Man!" Wily monologue, not exactly looking for a response from Bass though he was certainly throwing subtle shameful hints at the SWN. Bass stepped closer ignoring Wily's bragging as he came to get a closer look at Zero. One glance and Bass was on the floor in a fit of laughter. "Wow Doc you really outdid yourself this time. I'm loving the spot you chose for those crystals. Very classy!" Bass laughed wiping an artificial tear from his eyes. Now it was Dr.Wily's turn to roll his eyes as he strolled over to the control panel linking the many wires and cables to Zero's body. 

"Laugh while you can now my son but you'll soon see. Zero will put an end to that nuisance once and for all. And once he does Thomas will have no choice but to bow down to me just like the rest of the world." Wily explained as he began pushing away at some buttons. Bass never quite understood the rivalry between Dr. Light and Wily, he'd always just assumed it was just like his reasoning for attacking Mega Man. Power. "Yeah whatever, so are you gonna turn this big stupid thing on or what?" Bass snarked back as he joined Wily behind the control panel. Dr.Wily grinned, "Why of course, pay attention. You just might learn something." He replied pressing one final button. With the final press many of the wires attached to Zero hissed loudly, bellowing out steam as they depressurized one by one. Once the last of the had come lose Zero's eyes would slowly open. Dr.Wily watched as his newest creation laid there for a moment analyzing the room, taking in his surroundings from atop the table. Bass stared on too, waiting for Zero to move however an uneasy feeling was slowly crawling down his robotic spine. "That's it rise. Rise and show me your power my greatest creation, Zero!" Dr.Wily howled with maniacal laughter as Zero slowly stood up from his position on the table. Zero stood tall, towering only slightly over Bass though enough to make the other seem smaller by comparison. Bass looked up at the other bot, the strange feeling from before now intensified. As Zero silently turned Bass could feel it now, see it in the bigger bot's blazing red eyes. Killer instinct, maddening rage.

_Something wasn't right._

Bass glanced over to Dr.Wily, his head spinning as the room started to blur and shift. The mad scientist was too busy laughing with glee to notice Zero lifting his arm, the one with the buster, building a charge and aiming the barrel end right towards Dr.Wily. Bass took a shaky look from Wily to Zero one more time before taking action.

"Get down you fool!" Bass yelled tackling Dr.Wily to the floor just as Zero fired. The blast was no doubt devastating. An explosive boom of a shot, loud like cannon fire. A shot so loud it could be heard miles away. After the deafening sound from Zero's blaster had faded the Reploid threw his head back and screamed loudly into the air. Like a banshee crying out for blood. It was a haunting cry, painful enough to make even Bass shudder. Zero screamed once more as he shook his head trying to overcome the madness, though it was no use. Another few shot from his blaster rang out before the Reploid slowly lumbered out of the lab. One step at a time, loud thudding footsteps echoed the room until the sound of heavy Reploid feet could no longer be heard. The lab went quiet after that or at least as quiet as it could with the sound of electricity and sparking wires overhead. Dr.Wiy took this moment to cautiously move, looking up over the control panel to make sure Zero was gone before fully standing up. Wily stared at the ruined state of his lab, he didn't intend for things to happen this way. 

"What have you done!?" Bass hissed.

 


	3. The Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone at night two bots, Diggy and Heat man decide to take a midnight stroll. They will however encounter something quite sinister. 
> 
> Can they escape or will they be swallowed up by the madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diggy is a Robot Master character belonging to txrash-the-world over on Tumblr. I do not own Diggy nor can this be considered a super accurate portrayal of her character despite my best efforts. If you have time head over to Tumblr and give Diggy's bio a good look! I promise you won't be disappointed. https://txrash-the-world.tumblr.com/Megablep

\-- Outside Robert N. Sons Mining Co. 00:30--

To say that Diggy was  _ avoiding _ her curfew would be an understatement. To say that she was purposely  _ disobeying _ her curfew, now that was right up her alley. The rather small yet sturdy mining bot was supposed to return home today after her rental service was done, however that agenda was not on her “To do” list anytime soon. Though in a few moments she would probably wish it had been. Fortunately though for Diggy she was not alone in her disobedient stroll downtown. The yellow boxed shaped fire type robot master know as  _ Heat man  _ was walking beside her. For once he wasn’t indulging himself in his usual cigarette and was instead just enjoying the nighttime air. 

“So, let me get this straight. You're basically just a big ol’ trash smelter.” Diggy marvelled as Heat man described his job to her. 

Heat man chuckled a bit nervously, rubbing the back of his head he kicked a rock to the side. He huffed with a roll of his eyes, he tried not to look too happy that the small mining bot was giving him praise. Heat man shrugged, Yeah “I mean yeah it's mostly trash. Metal and junk, paper, plastic, all that boring junk. Nothing interesting ever happens.” He replied looking off to the side as scratched his chin with a finger. 

Diggy glared at his response, her shoulders slumped a bit and she sighed. “Aw, you're just no fun yah’ old fuddy duddy.” She muttered giving the Wily bot a playful nudge in the shoulder. It was just a nudge but Diggy wasn't known for being very dainty in too many areas and playful punches wasn't one of them. Heat man hissed a little and rubbed his arm. “Ow. Geez Diggy you punch like a gorilla! Warn me before you try to punch my arm out of its socket.” He grumbled. He was playing of course, it was evident in the way he smirked towards the end. That and the insults. Insults were practically the cornerstone of their friendship. 

Diggy smiled, though it was mostly visible through her eyes since her mouth was usually covered by her metallic mask. “Says the overgrown big yellow brick.” she playfully complained back. 

The two chuckled at one another for a time until Diggy took notice of something or someone coming slowly down the street just ahead of them. She squinted trying to decipher what she was witnessing. Two piercing red lights up high and close together like eyes, possibly because they were eyes. Threatening and narrowed, cat-like in the blackness of the night. Diggy stopped, grabbing Heat man’s arm to stop him from walking as well.  “Now ah’ don’t mean ta’ alarm ya’ but either there’s a really big cat at the end oh’er path or somebody let a werewolf escape from the pits ah’ hell.” Slowly a shadowy outline started to come into view. Diggy could just make out a big flowing bushy appendage, was it a tail? Hair? Diggy clutched Heat’s arm a bit harder. As tough as she tried to act she was still just a kid in A.I. The shadowy figure let out a deep menacing growl, not like an animal but it wasn’t too far from it. It was like a person trying to sound fierce. Heat could feel Diggy’s unease, he gave her a sideways glance to see what her emotions looked like. 

Yup completely terrified. 

Now it was Heat’s turn to squint as he carefully pushed Diggy behind himself. Only he was allowed to instill fear into the little dirty brat so whatever this was, was about to get a face full of fire. As the tall menacing figure drew closer they could hear its loud metallic footsteps, one by one slowly stomping forwards. It was a loud unmistakable sound, a constant rhythmic pounding like a soldier’s drumbeat. As it moved forward Heat could now see some sort of green lights and for some reason this made his shudder. Heat man gulped taking a cautious yet brave stomp forward. 

Though in retrospect that was probably a bad idea. The moment he stepped forward was like initiating some sort of challenge. The figure lurched forward, a full on run as it headed straight for the poor boxy bot, though it staggered a bit at first as if it couldn’t even hold its own balance. It was clear now what the figure was as Zero came charging at the two with abandon. 

“B-bad idea chief es’ comin’ straight for us now!” Diggy yelled ducking further behind Heat man. At least if the darn thing were to kill them it would take him first. Heat was determined however, probably dumb too, but determined to protect her all the same. She was one of his only true friends after all. He stood his ground, widening his stance so that he could hopefully toss Zero into the street.  Something was wrong however. Heat man’s body refused to move, he wasn’t paralyzed in fear, no. This was something else. It was almost hypnotic the effect of those two green orbs on the attacker’s chest, soon they were the only thing Heat man was even seeing, bobbing up and down as his vision slowly started to cloud. There was no more sounds, no more street, just green bouncing orbs telling him to obey. He was so still now Diggy took notice of how his posture had gone from “battle ready” to “take me” in the span of a few second. “Oh you’ve got ta’ be kiddn’ me? Move ya’ big moron!” Diggy’s voice yelled breaking through the silence and madness that was becoming Heat man’s mind. 

He’d come to his senses just in time to drop to the ground, thankfully while he was blanked out Diggy had chosen to hide behind a nearby street lamp, though it didn’t provide much atual cover it did get her out of the way of the charging Reploid. Heat man watched Zero pass him by though he didn’t go far. Heat just knew the bigger bot was going to keep going, there was no way he was going to turn around. Right?

Wrong. Dead, wrong. 

Zero stopped. Slowly he turned around, a wide-eyed zombie look on his face. His head turned to stare straight at Diggy. Like some kind of weird flashlight Zero’s green orbs began to glow again.  Diggy watched as the large red Reploid crouched again as if to charge once more. “E-eep! Yur’ takin’ this whole _ flashin’ _ thing to ah’ new level huh big fella’?” She muttered trying to back up as slowly as possible. Zero didn’t respond, he only growled, heck he was practically drooling at this point as he raised his arms up in a motion like he was going to snatch Diggy up and give her a big hug. Diggy shrieked again she shut her eyes tight and threw up her arms in defense however the hug that was supposed to happen never happened. When she opened her eyes again who should be between her and the malicious Reploid, why Heat man of course. Heat had taken the grab for Diggy and was quite literally being crushed in Zero’s beargrip of an embrace. 

“D-diggy- ngh, get outta’ here!” Heat grunted trying to pry himself free but not having much luck in the that endeavour.

Heat man was trying his hardest to avoid looking at Zero’s flashlight chest but the light alone was not the problem. The bright glow the crystals produced was only _one_ part of the problem. The hypnotic part. The corrupt energy radiating from them was the other problem and needless to say Heat was falling for both parts. It would only be a matter of time before the fire bot would succumb to the crystals maddening effects. Zero held Heat close to his chest, really bathing him in the crystals energy, to be fair it wasn’t exactly the intent. In reality Zero was trying to rip the other’s head off but thanks to Heat man’s boxy armor he wasn’t having much luck with that. At least, had Diggy not been there he would have.

“Alright this is getting way to weird for my liking!” Diggy muttered, it was clear from her tone she was through with whatever was going on. Diggy reached her hand up and slammed Heat man’s lid shut over his head. The loud slam was thankfully enough to startle Zero into letting Heat man go and that’s when Diggy grabbed him. “I think we’ve both been flashed enough for one night!” She retorted yanking Heat man by his arm and rushing past Zero down the street. Diggy might have been small but she was mighty strong as she dragged the zippo lighter shaped bot quickly down the midnight street.

In the distance as they ran they would hear Zero’s haunting cries, but she didn’t look back. She didn’t stop. All she wanted to do was go home.


	4. Crash N' Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the title fool you, there's no Crash man in this chapter, but who knows one might show up soon.  
> Mega continues his investigation of Mega City when he happens upon Dr.Wily. What is the doctor up too and what's a, Zero!?

\--00:50 Downtown Mega City--

After scouring the city up and down Mega man had come to the conclusion that nothing was wrong. At least he had until he’d heard a scream or rather a screech from some strange manner of beast. The cry was loud enough to be heard even from above the city so further down the sound must have been deafening. Rush whimpered as his ears folded back, even Mega had to cover his hearing receptors to keep them from breaking.

“W-what was that!?” he groaned as he slowly lifted his hands away.

Mega was looking around again, he was determined to find the source of the strange cry. Again having no results. He stopped Rush a top a nearby building and stared down into the streets below. Mega sighed as he shook his head in complete confusion.

“I don't get it boy...what could have caused that noise?” He muttered taking a seat on the building.

Rush moaned in response to his question and laid down beside Mega. The two continued to watch the nightlife in the quiet city. Suddenly Rush's ears shot up and the canine companion jumped to his paws growling. Mega stood up too,

“What is it boy?” he whispered trying to find the source of Rush's distress.

It didn't take long to find out what Rush was a fuss about. After a moment the iconic sound of Dr.Wily's UFO was within earshot and soon into view. Mega glared and gave Rush the silent command to go into jet mode again. He hopped up and flew out into the middle of the sky, right in Dr. Wily's path. The UFO was coming up fast but Mega stayed right in its path.

“Stop right there Dr. Wi-” Mega began to yell when the UFO slammed right into his chest.

Splayed out now on the front of the UFO's hood Mega Man groaned as he hung on for dear life. Rush had dodged out of the way in time and continued to follow alongside the UFO. Slowly the lid of the UFO began to rise and inside Dr.Wily was giving Mega an unimpressed glare like no other.

“I don't have time for you right now you blue little bother. Get off my UFO and go make yourself useful!” Dr.Wily grumbled steering a bit more wildly to try and shake Mega Man off. In the UFO with Dr.Wily was Bass who merely grinned seeing poor Mega getting slung around like a rag as Wily swerved left and right.

“I know that large explosion and that crazy screeching I heard just now has something to do with you Dr.Wily!” Mega yelled trying to fix his grip. When Dr.Wily heard Mega man mention a strange screech he hit the breaks of his UFO, accidentally sending Mega lurching backwards and off the front in an accidental albeit hilarious fashion. Rush yelped in surprise and quickly went to catch his master from falling. “You heard Zero here in the city!?” Dr.Wily exclaimed as Mega rose up back into view on Rush’s back. Both Mega man and Dr.Wily looked at one another confused, “Zero?” Mega repeated as if the name was something absolutely profound.

Wily blinked and quickly fixed his composure, stroking his long mustache in a confident fashion. “Why yes, Zero is a robot I created to put an end to you and your meddling in my plans Mega man.” He paused and started to sweat nervously. Mega glared at the scientist, folding his arms across his chest waiting for him to finish his explanation. “Although he’s uh, still mostly unfinished. If I can find Zero I can bring him back to my lab and fix whatever those blasted crystals did to my beloved creation.” Dr.Wily grumbled finishing his explanation.

Mega nodded and hummed in thought, “So, you think Zero made those noises I heard earlier? And what crystals?” Mega asked next.

“What? Well of course he made whatever screaming sound you heard. The explosion happened at _my_ own laboratory. Zero tried to blow my brains out and then he just disappeared. As to _what_ the crystals are, well, those are top secret!” Dr. Wily replied back crossing his own arms in an unwillingness to cooperate. Mega’s eyes widened.

“An, explosion at your lab, and now he’s lose on the city!? Ugh Dr.Wily what have you done!” Mega yelled holding the top of his helmet like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Bass rolled his eyes as he sat in the back of the UFO listening to Wily and Mega man go back and forth with one another. Suddenly that powerful feeling from before began to overtake his systems once more.

Zero was close by.

A bit flustered now and a bit of a headache Bass looked over the edge of the UFO almost frantically. He knew Zero could fire his butster and he certainly didn’t want to get shot out of the sky anytime soon. Finally Bass spotted the red reploid,  standing just below them with that same dead look in his eyes from before. He stood there un-moving like a ghostly figure ready to fade away at a moments notice. Bass gulped as he watched Zero slowly raise his buster again.

“Shit…” he whispered before clambering to the front where Dr.Wly was sitting. Dr.Wily gasped in surprised and began pushing back against Bass in a confused rage. “What is wrong with you, I’m trying to talk with my sworn enemy here!” Wily growled pushing Bass back or at least he was trying to but Bass wasn’t about getting shot tonight.

Mega and Rush both stared on in confused silence as the scientist and his creation fought over the steering controls, finally from the corner of his eyes Mega noticed the glint of light from Zero’s armor. He turned around fully to try and get a better look at the mysterious figure only to discover they were charging a buster of some sort and to make matters worse it was Dr.Wily’s UFO the strange red robot was aimed for! Mega gasped, “Dr.Wily look out!” he yelled reaching out to the Wily just as the shot from Zero’s buster released in a bright green flash. The shot collided with the UFO knocking it off course. Black smoke plumed out of the vehicle as it plummet to the ground in a huge crash.

“Wliy!” Mega screamed as the UFO boomed to the city below. He hoped, no, prayed as much as a robot could that Dr.Wily, despite being his villain, was ok. As Mega instructed Rush to hurry to the crash site Zero watched the scene silently before backing into the darkness of a nearby conveniently located alley.


End file.
